


Clothes off

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [28]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oneshot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon wants to try a little something. Jason and Tim want to skip to the part where they get laidKinktober 2019Day 28 Striptease





	Clothes off

“Just saying.” Tim grinned as he saw what was waiting for him. “Jason spoils you. You know that don’t you?” He teased his boyfriend as he folded his arms. He really liked the things that Kon was into lately. There had been the whole blowjob during duty thing. Tim had seen stars.

There had been the tie up in the labs thing. The whole doctors and alien thing. They had spent twenty minutes playing and a whole hour cleaning up the mess before someone came to kill them afterwards. Kon was kinky and Tim loved it. That was not the only thing he loved.

He liked trying new things, Tim and Jason were always down for a few toys and Kon was always up for something new. Now he was into roleplay and undercover work.

“You spoil me too.” Tim watch Kon watch him from the corner of his eye before he knelt by the pole. “Come on I worked hard on this. I had so many different plans.” Kon laughed and the sound went to Tim’s gut. “Jason had a hand in this too.”

“Yeah I did.” Jason laughed from behind Tim. “But the panties and wig that I picked out… I don’t see them on you baby. Chicken out?”

I have an idea of what I’m going to do with that.” Kon teased as he got to his feet. “Lady cop and the big bad hood.” He wrapped his hand around the pole before he looked back at them. “You boys going to take a seat and let me do my thing?”

“Only if you promise to do your thing on us afterward.” Jason stepped past Tim with a low laugh and dropped into the chair closest to the pole. He spread his legs as he looked up at Kon. “Well? Put on a show and take off those clothes princess.”

“Don’t rush him.” Tim took a seat as he looked over Kon’s clothes. “Well this is going to be fun.” He admitted as Jason laughed. “I was always too young to really appreciate the times I went into the strip club.”

“Wait.” Kon looked over his shoulder at them. “Seriously?”

“Long story and it has happened to almost very Robin I swear to god.” Jason laughed before he gestured for Kon to make a twirl. “Get dancing baby. Get to stripping.”

X

“Should make you go undercover.” Jason’s voice had gotten rough and Tim could not blame him in the least. Kon was making this torture. That collar was new and Tim had no idea where it had come from. Kon had ditched the shirt he had on and the sight of his skin was nothing new but his slow dance was killing him.

Tim was hard from watching. Kon’s dance was slow but it tugged at him and made him want. He was not the only one either. He knew that Jason felt the same way that he did. Kon was dangerous. Sexy, dangerous and everything that they needed and wanted. Who in their right mind wouldn’t want to touch him?

The way he had dragged the shirt off him. It had made Tim’s cock throb because he thought about all the times he had done the same. Dragged the shirt off Kon. Made him bend back and whine before Tim gave him what he wanted.

Kon dragged his fingers along himself that was just a tease. It was getting to them. Tim could only think about how his hands usually traced over Kon’s body. How his fingers would be the ones to hook under Kon’s waistband. Just like the way that Kon was doing. The way he dragged it down and made Kon bend back just like that. Tim groaned and pressed a hand to his lap. All he could think about was the things that he did with Kon.

At least the pants were off. Tim found back another groan when Kon backed them. He loved Kon’s ass. He loved Jason’s too but he knew he and Jason were united in loving Kon’s ass. Kon had put on those briefs to taunt them. That had to be it.

Just the thought that it could have been panties made Tim whimper. He had to be thankful it wasn’t because he knew Jason’s taste. Seeing Kon bent over with a tight pair of panties just might end him in this chair.

As it was. To watch Kon slowly slide them down had Tim so tense that he could barely breathe. If this went on for very longer he was seriously going to hop up and drag Kon off that pole and finish it by himself.

X

He and Jason could be patient until it came to Kon. Tim grinned as Kon whined and tried to rock back. He held Kon’s hips and so did Jason. Both of them exchanged an amused glance before Jason went back to eating Kon’s out. Tim hissed slowly as he watched Kon tremble before his hips gave out.

Jason pulled back with a satisfied sigh that went to Tim’s stomach before he moved back enough for Tim to take his place. “Make him feel it.” Jason purred before he pulled Tim in for a kiss. Tim groaned into it before he and Jason’s fingers bumped trying to grab the lube.

Jason squirted a huge amount of lube on Tim’s cock before he gave Tim a few rough strokes. Just the way he liked it. Under the head, around the crown until Tim bucked and pushed his hand away. They exchanged another laugh before Tim pushed against Kon teasingly. It got a low whine from Kon as he tried to push back into it.

“Easy.” Tim hissed before he pushed in. Kon was so hot, slick from his and Jason’s preparation. “I just need to take the edge off and we can have all the fun.” Tim hissed as he began to move. Kon’s body was hot and the way he rocked back made his head spin.

He knew that Kon was close. Jason had kept him on the edge. All Tim had to do was fuck him through it. He wrapped a hand into Jason’s hair and pulled him close as he moved. Deep hard strokes as he kissed Jason. He could drown in this. Jason, Kon. He loved them so much.

Kon’s body pulled his when Kon came. It milked him and made him break the kiss. Resisting was impossible. Tim’s body shook and he slumped forward when he emptied himself in Kon. This was fine, this was taking the edge off. They were going to drive Kon crazy now.


End file.
